The Return Of Flutterbat
by Power Brony
Summary: Flutterbat has returned! Will Twilight Sparkle manage to save her friend before she devours all the apples in Ponyville?


THE RETURN OF FLUTTERBAT

It was a peaceful night in Equestria and every pony was extinguishing their lanterns for an easier slumber. However in a cottage deep within Everfree Forest a mare was having a restless sleep. She hissed and stirred as her wings began to shed its feathers, revealing a light membrane underneath. Her mane became rugged while her front K-9 teeth sharpened.

As she snapped open her eyelids the magnificent rings underneath radiated with a hint of scarlet caused by the glare of a full moon which was casted through a window located a few inches from her bed. She sat up and grasped the quilt with her front hooves as she scanned the area. A pale orange mist hovered between her nostrils, giving her the sweet scent of fruit a few miles from her lair.

Extending her wingspan she gave them a flap to propel herself forward and through the window with a crash, sending glass shards scattering across the dirt road below. Soaring through the clouds above, Flutterbat gave chase to the sweet scent that entered her nose. It wasn't much further now as she detected two cloaked silhouettes sauntering towards Ponyville. Upon one of their backs strapped a basket of fresh apples which casted the aroma that pleaded Flutterbat to go further.

Relying on animal instincts, she pounced into a nearby bush with a sort rustle but the other ponies did not seem to notice. Flutterbat poked her head out and managed to overhear their conversation. "I hope our apples will win first prize at the state fair tomorrow." the smaller pony squeaked to her bigger counterpart. However the conversation had little interest to her, what she really wanted was the apples in that bag. Opening her jaw to seep some saliva, Flutterbat slowly emerged from the bush and plodded towards her target.

Suddenly there was a loud hissing sound as a bat shaped shadow loamed over the unsuspecting ponies. The younger one could only see those glimmering shades of scarlet that radiated from the creature's eyes.

Twilight Sparkle was in her library that same night, conjuring up a potion that she had been working on since Magical Kindergarten. Mixing vials of sky blue and true red colored liquid, they fade into a darker shape of purple as she shook them together in a separate container in which she poured into a separate vile. Before she could finish the recipe a horrifying shriek erupted from outside, causing her to loose grip of her experiment which smashed onto the floor. The liquid was absorbed into the wooden floorboards as Twilight gave a moan of frustration. "WHY CAN'T ANYPONY SLEEP IN THIS TOWN!?" she shouted to herself.

"Huh, Twilight I think that came from down the street. Should we help?" Spike said entering Twilight's laboratory. "Fine, I'll grab my scarf." Twilight responded. Putting on her scarf, Twilight stepped outside into the frost bitten night with Spike mounted on her back. As they grew ever closer to the sound, they stumbled upon two ponies, a night shaded purple mare with her adorable young colt. Between them lay a bucket of apples that seemed to be drained of juices. Twilight took one of the dead fruits and examined it closer. "What's wrong Twilight?" Spiked asked in concern. "I think I know what happened to these apples, but I didn't think it was possible" she replied, this time a bit more hesitant. She then turned to the whimpering mare. "Excuse me miss, what happened?"

"A strange bat swooped down and ruined our blue ribbon wining apples!" the mare cried out. "A bat?" Twilight asked. "Well I don't think it was, it had the wings of a bat, oh what's the difference! I'm never gonna win the prize money now!" she continued on. "I'm terribly sorry miss, I'll try to solve this mystery and bring the culprit to justice." Twilight declared. "Thank you" the mare answered.

Soon, Twilight Sparkle was flying through the evening clouds; she has grown more used to her wings since she first got them. Spike still was perched on her back as usual, his hands holding against his friend's back to steady himself. "Where are we headed?" Spike asked. "We're going to Fluttershy's cottage. I think I have an idea of what happened to those apples."

Twilight Sparkle landed onto Fluttershy's porch as she folded her wings beside her body. Spike leaped up as Twilight knocked on the door three times. The door slowly leaned forwarded and inside was Discord who gave a stretch. "Twilight? Do you know how late it is?" he mumbled from exhaustion.

"Discord? Where's Fluttershy?" she pleaded aloud. "Beats me, I was just taking my beauty sleep and awoke to see she wasn't in bed. Celestia knows what she's doing up at this hour. Now if you excuse me, I need to get some shut eye." Discord slammed the door which caused Twilight to spaz out for a moment and collapse.

Filled with even more concern, Twilight locked eye contact with Spike who did the same. A few hours into the night, the moon had settled just beyond the mountains. A strong breeze flowed between the village huts which rocked some of its windows. Another pony, this time being Pinkie Pie, was heading home to Sugar Cube Corner; she had a party with Vinyl Scratch. As she touched the door with her left front hoof, she noticed something strange. The door slowly creaked opened on its own, revealing a trail of drool on the floor which led into the bakery. "suspicious!" Pinkie Pie gasped as she placed on her detective gear. As she tip toed towards the bakery she saw a bat cloaked figure dangling from her tale above the counter. On the right side of it was a bowl of Apple flavored muffins. "STOP INTRUDER!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she shined a flashlight upon it. The creature dangling from the ceiling was a bright yellow colored creature with a rugged mane and scarlet radiant eyes. It hissed violent at the aura beaming from Pinkie Pie's device.

Pinkie pie screamed in horror at the site of this beast. "AAAAAH! VAMPIRE!" This now so called Vampire shot out its orange tongue like a frog and coiled it around one of the apple flavored muffins. After pulling it in and devouring it, the creature unfolded its wings and took flight. Pinkie Pie dropped to the floor as she felt it swoosh above her. Meanwhile outside Twilight and Spike where returning home as they saw the bat like shape fly out of Sugar Cube Corner. "I KNEW IT!" Twilight declared. "Spike, hop on!" Spike dove for Twilight, landing on her back as she focused all her energy into a single spell which teleported them in a flash of light. They were now in a dark hallway, purple colored marble made up most of the flooring and in front of them, a gigantic door inscribed with two large blue Alicorns circling around the moon. "So what does Luna have to do with Flutterbat?" Spike asked, "Everything." Twilight simply explained as she knocked twice on the door.

The door flung open and a frost bidden gust of wind shot through them like sharp arrows. Stepping out of the darkness was a magnificent blue coated mare with a mane that flowed like the night sky. "Ah, Princess Twilight Sparkle, it's an honor to bask in your presents. What brings you to my domain?" Luna asked. "Well you see your highness, A few days ago my friends and I forced Fluttershy to do a stare on a group of Vampire Fruit Bats. With the bats frozen, I was able to cast a spell that will stop them from ruining Applejack's orchard. However the spell back fired and mutated Fluttershy into a part pony and part bat like creature. However we managed to reverse the spell in time to save her, but now it looks that to has failed. I know you're the one who possesses a great deal of godlike reverse spells. I need your help to save my friend." Twilight explained.

Princess Luna rubbed her chin with one of her front hooves. "It might take a while to conjure up enough magic to free your friend from this curse. But I think I'll be able to do it." Luna replied.

"Thank you!" Twilight shouted. It was just around sunset and Flutterbat was returning to her lair. As she flew in she halted immediately, seeing Luna, Twilight Sparkle, Discord and the rest of her animals staring at her. "Sorry, Fluttershy but this is for your own good" Discord explained as he snapped his fingers. Flutterbat was shoved onto the ground by an invisible force as her hooves began to harden into a stone like material. "NOW!" Twilight shouted. Princess Luna lowered her horn as a stream of blue colored energy leaped from it, impacting against Flutterbat. As the light faded Fluttershy was returned to her normal self. She was sound asleep as Twilight rubbed her mane with her hoof. "Your safe now Fluttershy." Twilight said.


End file.
